


Possessed

by BunnyChestnut



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Reign (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Fangirl!Felicity, Fangirl!Mary, Gen, Modern AU, Tumblr, WARNING SEASON 9 SUPERNATURAL FINALE SPOILER ALERT, but tumblr is featured in the fanfic, no prompts from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:26:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyChestnut/pseuds/BunnyChestnut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This could be read as either just fiction or as a fan fiction, either way, it's mainly about the relationship Mary and Felicity have, not as much Olicity, but note that I am a hard Olicity shipper, and the finale was not an okay moment for me. </p>
<p>Also this was my english final that I just felt like posting because it really is a problem sometimes, being "possessed" by your electronics.</p>
<p>Please read and enjoy, if you hate it, that's not constructive feedback and you know what? It's your fault that you choose to read it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Possessed

**Author's Note:**

> This could be read as either just fiction or as a fan fiction, either way, it's mainly about the relationship Mary and Felicity have, not as much Olicity, but note that I am a hard Olicity shipper, and the finale was not an okay moment for me. 
> 
> Also this was my english final that I just felt like posting because it really is a problem sometimes, being "possessed" by your electronics.
> 
> Please read and enjoy, if you hate it, that's not constructive feedback and you know what? It's your fault that you choose to read it.

http://mary.tumblr.com

I heard Felicity calling out my name, “Hey Mary, whacha doing? Did you watch the episode yet?” I didn’t really want to talk because I was scrolling through my Tumblr feed. I pretended I didn’t hear her, instead just kept reading the _Supernatural_ fandom posts. I saw some Destiel fan art with Dean’s arms wrapped around Castiel’s body, Castiel’s black wings thin and collapsed, Cas looked so defenseless and vulnerable. The caption was, _It’s okay Cas, I’ve got you. You’re going to be okay, don’t you cry no more._ I was fairly impressed by how well drawn the characters were. It looked so real. I could live for an eternity with Tumblr at my fingertips. 

I scrolled to a GIF of Dean beaten up, bruised, and bloody, opening his eyes and having the whole eye filled in black. He was now a demon. I gagged and covered my mouth to stop myself from screaming. _DEAN CANNOT BE A DEMON!!! HE HUNTS DEMONS FOR A LIVING!!!_ I looked up to see Felicity hanging over my head, she looked really pissed. I smiled politely and said, “Oh, hey Felicity, didn’t see you there, what’s up?” 

I looked back down at Tumblr and saw a cartoon of Sam (Dean’s brother) saying, “I’m going to the bath room, is that okay with you Dean?” In the next panel Dean was turning away from Sam and saying, “I’m not going to babysit you every second, so sure, go ahead.” In the final panel, Dean was holding onto Sam’s leg saying “Wait Sammy, don’t leave me, I’m coming with you!” I laughed, it was _so_ true Dean could never leave Sam alone, he always followed Sam, always doing things for Sam that he didn’t even want! It was ridiculous, I don’t see why Dean wouldn’t just leave him alone! 

http://felicity.tumblr.com

I couldn’t believe her. I called out to her, and I was only, what? Two feet away? Mary is so addicted to Tumblr that she sees all of the major spoilers out of context. I took a breath and ignored her rude behavior, because honestly, it didn’t matter. I casually asked, “Are you busy? I have something to tell you,” I tried my best to calm down. I really wanted to hang out, but she never seemed to want to talk every time I attempted to have a conversation with her that didn’t include Tumblr, or fanfiction. I think I got the message, basically any conversation that isn’t rooted from some fandom does not exist between Mary and I. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I am a fangirl, all the way, but I want to have a life that doesn’t always connect to where I go for distractions. For me all of my fandoms are to distract me from my life. They make it more fun, and they give me something that I can identify with, I’m a fangirl. But being a fangirl doesn’t define everything that I am. 

“Yah, I have time, what’s up?” I started playing with my ring that was worn down from months of fiddling. “Could we go talk somewhere else? It’s kinda private.” Mary didn’t look like she was going to budge, my words seemed like they rolled off her, it seemed like she didn’t even consider what I had to say. 

“Noooo, I don’t feel like moving!” she whined, sighing exasperated, she was still looking at her phone. I don’t want to be someone who seems like a burden to her, but it hurts to not be able to tell your friend something in private, just because it’s inconvenient. I felt tears welling in my eyes, and started to blink rapidly to hold them back. I wanted to distract myself, so I looked out the window. I could see the sun peeking through the clouds, but it looked like it was going to pour any second. 

http://mary.tumblr.com

As I was switching to look at what homework I was going to have for the week, I heard Felicity whisper, “I think I’m starting to like Oliver.” I took a glance at her, she was looking around, paranoid as ever trying to see if he was anywhere in the vicinity to hear her barely audible words. I nodded approvingly, “Cool, well if that’s it, then I think that I need to start my homework.” I looked through my homework, there was _a lot_ of history, I could remember when Cronus talked to the class and said that there are some schools that give mandatory classes of how to use social media, or something like that. He said something around the lines of how teenagers can set up good social lives online, but then just don’t interact in the real world, so the class is to balance it out. Honestly, I don’t think that we need people to tell us how to socialize. I think that I’m doing just fine with my friends and my geeky fandominess. I know that I should be doing my homework, but I can’t help it, I feel like Tumblr is calling my name. 

http://felicity.tumblr.com

I looked back at the door and saw Oliver walk into the library, I shifted uncomfortably and quickly looked back at Mary’s screen. So much for homework, “Mary, what do you want to do? Math? English? History? Just stuff? Like _together_?” I don’t think she heard me, so I nudged her, she didn’t react, she was ignoring me. Again. I sighed and got up to sit at the table across from her to start my homework, and also to see if she noticed. Her eyes were panning across the screen, over and over, her index finger and her middle finger scrolling down, I started to draw her. Starting with the computer, which had many fandom stickers, like _MURDER_ on a rainbow with a cartoon Sherlock holding it, and CAUTION RABID FANGIRL ON THE LOOSE. Her head was slightly tilted down, which was casting a shadow on her eyes, I lightly shaded them in black. My drawing looked more like a demon on a computer than Mary. I threw it out. I tried again, this time starting with her pursed lips, she had a slight frown as if she were upset and her face had a devilish look. I threw it out before I finished. I started again, this time with the outside window. It was raining, I could tell that the droplets were probably big and the sun had disappeared. God, how depressing. I went to sit back next to her, but her bag had slipped and taken my seat, and I know that she doesn’t like me to touch her things. So I squish in between the printers and her bag. 

“Hey Felicity, do you know what the homework is for history tomorrow? Just to read the chapter right?” I looked up quickly to see Oliver leaning against the printers, angling his head to get a better view of my drawing, which I quickly folded and sandwiched inside my laptop. I started to babble, “Um…yah, I think I mean I did it during lunch so um…yah…you know never mind, didn’t you write down the homework?” Okay, I’m pretty sure I was just blushing and dying from embarrassment, I know all of this, it was a simple ‘yes’ why did I have to make it so complicated? 

I looked at Mary for help. She was still just looking at her computer, but now she was laughing, “Oh my gosh they are _so_ cute, right Felicity? I mean they are definitely my OTP,” she was smiling and happy and she didn’t realize that I was sitting here dying, needing desperate help from a certain friend of mine. 

“Would you mind if we could recap on the questions together?” He was looking at me with those light blue-gray eyes, it was impossible to say no. 

“Sure” I quickly mumbled, “Hey you know, why don’t we do this somewhere else? I mean, the people in the computer lab are getting pretty loud, plus I’m hungry and would love to get a snack…in the rain…never mind.” I was babbling again. I must sound like a complete idiot. He laughed and then pointed out the window. There ware raindrops sliding down the windows, but the sun has once again shone through. 

“I would love to go do this somewhere else, how about we go to get a snack and then come back and see if the library has quieted down.” 

I smiled and nudged Mary again, “Hey do you want to go and get a snack then come back for a little social break?” Mary murmured something that I couldn’t quite hear. It sounded like “suremonsecond”. We waited for her to disconnect, but she didn’t start to pack up, and she didn’t start to walk down to the lobby to get a snack.

“Let’s just go now” I whispered and we left, just like that. I couldn’t help but feel sorry and happy at the same time. 

http://mary.tumblr.com

I found this really funny GIF where it was Spongebob that had ‘fangirl’ written across his face hugging Squidward that was very solemn that had ‘real person’ written across his face, and the caption below was, _there’s nothing better than having a friend, even if they are just too busy with reality_. I turned and pointed to show Felicity. She was sitting next to me just a second ago. I swear. I panned the room from left to right, I looked outside. I couldn’t see anyone, but then I tried to look past the edge and I could barely see her ponytail bobbing back and forth as she was walking with Oliver. That GIF was funny and I guess that it was funny because it was so true, Felicity is always so busy with reality. I pressed my left hand to the glass of the window, and waved my right hand at her. I hoped that she would turn around and see me, but she didn’t, she just kept moving forward.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me just say this one more thing: I am very proud of that last GIF, because I made it up! Anyways, yes I can be narcissistic sometimes, but you know what I'm not that often, the only time I am really is when I type. Don't ask me why I have no clue. All of the other GIFs or fan art is inspired from my Tumblr account.
> 
> Destiel Fan Art, honestly just look at a lot of Destiel fan art and then compile it and add your own comment (using a lyric from Carry On My Wayward Son)
> 
> Sam & Dean Cartoon adaption of http://pepperonipotts.tumblr.com/post/47619307979/so-i-started-spn-and-im-adopting-dean-as-my-own
> 
> Dean Demon GIF, Well Supernatural fans know that it can be found, but not really wanted
> 
> I don't own the characters, blah blah blah, etc


End file.
